


[Podfic] Quantity over Quality

by graycalls



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence, simtroopers as AIs, trust me everyone's gonna get into this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycalls/pseuds/graycalls
Summary: Project Freelancer is experimenting with giving their Agents AIs to help run their equipment. They're vague on the details of how they procured the AIs in the first place. And why those AIs are so fucking stupid.What's certain, though, is that PFL is in for a whole lot of chaos.





	1. four against two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quantity Over Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389185) by [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing). 



**Length** : 16:34  
**Link to download** : [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4w85ydagx1y4zb9/qualityoverquantity1.mp3?dl=0)

 **Reader's notes** : I'm planning on uploading this story chapter by chapter, and then figuring out how to upload the entirety when it's completed. As of recording this first chapter, there are only three written, and I'm super excited to record the next two. Many thanks to Prim_the_Amazing for allowing me to podfic this!


	2. really great friends

**Length** : 12:38  
**Link to download** : [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1n6f4qyjlqlte7b/qualityoverquantity2.mp3?dl=0)

 **Reader's notes** : it took me far, far too long to get my traitor mouth to say 'shoving all of the other Freelancers off of him on the way'. So many redos. _So many_.


	3. the person you love

**Length** : 10:51  
**Link to download** : [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wvzez9tnn7xghx5/quantityoverquality3.mp3?dl=0)

 **Reader's notes** : It's only now that I've realized that, despite consistently saying 'Quantity over Quality' in the fic, I've been titling my files as 'Quality over Quantity'. Oops. 


End file.
